


The Ring

by Sfseven



Series: Stories of Caiden [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven
Summary: Nicole and Waverly's twins present and it's not what their daughter, Winnie, hoped for. Waverly tries to lift her spirits.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Stories of Caiden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016338
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make a note for people who follow this series. My posting of the stories are going to be slower and less consistent. That isn't because I'm losing interest in this story, I love my Caiden stories so much. Part of it is that's just how I write, somedays I can write three chapters and some days I don't write anything, which is why I never post things before the entire story is around 90% done. Another part is that the things I'm writing are becoming more multi-chapter instead of one-shots. Right now I'm working on the story of Nicole finding out more about red wolves and the plan is for it to become a whole adventure with Wynonna. Lastly, I'm also fiddling with some other stories that aren't related to Caiden. All that means that things aren't going to come out as consistently as 'The Haught Rebellion' did.
> 
> I also want to say that people are still welcome to post on any of my stories with questions or story ideas for the Caiden universe. I read and appreciate all comments even ones as simple as saying you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Thank you for surviving my long notes!

Waverly expertly made her way through the castle’s hallways. It was the twins fourteenth birthday and they had presented earlier today, both alphas. Nicole and Waverly had been so proud. She knew they would have been happy with any result, but this made sure there was a legitimate heir if something happened to Nicole. Waverly shivered at the thought. While everyone had been celebrating Waverly noticed Winnie’s smile didn’t look entirely genuine. After a few congratulations most in the room paid more attention to Nate, the now heir apparent, then to his sister. Winnie had quietly slipped out of the room after a while thinking no one would notice. But Waverly had. The omega gave her daughter a few minutes before making excuses to leave. Now she was on her way to where she knew her daughter would be. Finally, she arrived at the stable and saw Winnie brushing her horse, Helios. Winnie always came to the stables when she had something on her mind.

Waverly slowly made her way over. When she was close enough, she gave the wall a quiet knock. Enough for Winnie to hear, but not loud enough to risk spooking the horse. Winnie turned slightly.

“Hi Mama.” The redhead gave her a small smile before turning back to Helios.

“Hi baby. How are you?”

“I’m great. I just presented. I’ve been waiting for this day all my life.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Helios needed to be brushed. In the excitement of the day I forgot to do it this morning. Mom always tells us that even though we can leave our horse’s care to the stable-hands we should do as much as possible to cement our bond with them.”

“I know, and I know how much Helios appreciates it and loves you. But I also know that no one expected you to take care of Helios on your birthday. So why are you here?” Winnie remained quiet and continued to meticulously brush her horse. “I’m not going to force you to talk to me, but I hope you know that you can.” Winnie turned to her mother with a surprised look on her face.

“Of course I know I can talk to you, Mama! You always made sure that Nate and I knew that. It’s just—” Winnie stopped short and bit her lip, turning away from her mom once again.

“It’s just what, Winnie? What’s going on?”

“It sounds so stupid.”

“I don’t think it will. It’s obvious something is bothering you. All I want to do is help.” Winnie was obviously struggling with whether she should say anything. She opened her mouth a couple times, moving to speak, before closing it again. Waverly let her work through it and just stood there waiting. Finally, Winnie turned back around and started to talk.

“I just—I wasn’t—I wasn’t expecting Nate to be an alpha.” Winnie whispered. “All our lives he’s been quiet and reserved while I’ve been loud and in-your-face. Everyone always said that they were sure I’d be an alpha, but they weren’t as sure about Nate. They thought he would be a beta or even an omega. Which wouldn’t have been a bad thing! I just—”

“You thought you were going to become the heir apparent.” Waverly reached out and took Winnie’s hand. She pulled her daughter over to a nearby bench and they sat down.

“Yeah. And it’s not that I’m not happy for Nate, I am, It’s just—weird. Like all my life I thought that would be my place and all of a sudden it’s not.” Waverly wrapped her arms around Winnie’s shoulders and gave the top of her head a kiss. She felt Winnie melt into her hold.

“I’m sorry that you’re disappointed by what happened. You would have made an amazing head-alpha.”

“What am I going to do now? Like what is my place in the kingdom? If I’m not the one everyone thinks is going to be head-alpha, then what am I?”

“I’m sorry, Winnie.” Waverly sighed. “Your mom and I tried to shield you from all the politics but we obviously didn’t succeed. I’m sorry that we failed.”

“It’s not your fault, Mama.” Winnie turned to face Waverly. “You and mom did a good job of protecting us. It would have been impossible to watch what people say around us all the time.”

“Thanks for saying that baby, and to answer your question that’s kind of up to you. You could work your way up in the military. You could become a political advisor. You could become a scholar. You can do whatever you want. You should probably talk to your mom about that. She had to ask similar questions growing up.”

“Sometimes I forget that mom wasn’t always supposed to be head-alpha. She’s so good at it.”

“Your mom has done a lot of self-reflecting. She had to figure out what she wanted to do when her brother was head-alpha. Then she needed to figure out how she was going to be head-alpha. Then everything she had to do when dealing with her father. You know, at one point your mom thought that Caiden would be better off without her.”

“Really?” Winnie questioned.

“Yeah. Her father had done so much damage to the kingdom and peasants had started to rise up and she had heard what some of them thought of her. It really hit her hard when she found out that there were peasants who thought that she was lazily allowing her father to hurt all those people. So, she decided that she shouldn’t be the head-alpha because no one would accept her. It took a long time and a lot of convincing to finally get her to accept the throne.”

“That’s crazy. I can’t imagine anyone other than mom being the head-alpha.” Winnie looked at her mom with wide eyes.

“Her first pick was actually your Aunt Wynonna.”

“Aunt Wynonna! But she hates being in the castle! She always talks about how much she loves travelling all over the place. Aunt Wynonna would have hated being head-alpha.”

“I know, but at the time Wynonna was actually the best other option. I think everyone is happy that your mom accepted the crown, including Wynonna. Your mom had to look into herself and out into the world and figure out what was best for Caiden, our family, and herself.”

“I don’t know how that helps me though. I’m going through the opposite problem.”

“It’s all about looking into yourself though. Figuring out what you want, how to be happy in the new role you’ve been given. Personally, I think you would be amazing in the military. You love riding and traveling. Your sword instructor has said you’re one of the best students he’s had. During your brother’s reign I could see you traveling around the kingdom to find out what’s going on and coming back to report to him.”

“That does sound like fun.” Winnie gave a small smile, sparing a glance at Waverly.

“Luckily, you have some time to figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Winne chuckled and placed her head on her mom’s shoulder. “Mom’s going to rule for like a hundred more years.” Waverly laughed loudly.

“I don’t know how well your mom would be moving around a hundred years from now. But I do hope your mom and I will be here for you pups for many years to come.” Winnie just huffed in acceptance and pushed her face into the comfort of her Mama’s neck. Waverly leaned her head against her daughter’s. Pumping out more comforting scent and rubbing her back. She glanced down at her other hand on her daughter’s leg and saw something that gave her an idea. She had forgotten all about Nicole’s request that night all those years ago, but now it came to her in full force.

“Hey, Winnie.” Waverly whispered and tried to pull her up. “Winnie, I have something for you.” Her daughter lazily sat up and opened her eyes. Waverly turned to face her. “On the night of the coup your mom wasn’t sure if she would survive the night, so she gave me something.” Waverly pulled Nicole’s mother’s ring off her finger. Nicole had never asked for it back. Actually, the alpha had insisted that she keep it. Assuring her that she had meant everything she said that night. “She gave me this ring. It was her mother’s ring and had apparently been passed down her family for generations.” Winnie looked at the ring in awe and wonder. “When she gave it to me, she asked me to do something. She asked me to hold onto it until our pup was old enough, at that time we only thought there was going to be one of you. When I thought the time was right, I was supposed to give it to our pup. Continue the tradition. So now I’m giving it to you.” Waverly held the ring out to Winnie. Her daughter just looked at her in confusion.

“But Nate—”

“I love your brother will all my heart. But this was a ring passed down from mother to daughter. It’s meant for you.” Winnie slowly reached her hand out. Hesitating before finally carefully taking the ring out of her mother’s hand.

“Thank you,” the redhead whispered. Inspecting the ring that she had just learned the significance of.

“Make sure you take good care of that. It means a lot to your mom.” Winnie nodded before unclasping her necklace and sliding the ring onto it before putting it back on.

“This way I won’t lose it.” Waverly smiled at her responsible daughter.

“Good girl.” Waverly kissed her daughter once more on the head. “You could probably ask Mattie to make you a chain just for it.” Winnie smiled and quickly stood up.

“That’s a great idea! I’m going to go ask her right now!” Waverly watched the redhead run out of the stable to see the blacksmith. She then turned to Helios and saw the horse still tied up in his stall with his brush bucket in the doorway. Waverly sighed.

“Guess I’ll take care of this.”

“I got it.” Waverly turned and saw Nicole walking out of an empty stall. The alpha walked over to her mate and gave her a kiss, wrapping her arms around the brunette and squeezing tight.

“What are you doing here?” Waverly whispered as she looked into her wife’s brown eyes.

“You think you’re the only one that noticed Winnie slip away?” Waverly chuckled and shook her head.

“Of course not. How long have you been here?”

“Long enough. You didn’t seem like you needed any help.”

“Stalker.” Waverly winked as she playfully pulled out of Nicole’s arms.

“Hey!” Nicole reached out and pulled Waverly back. “Only for you.” Nicole gave Waverly another kiss. This one longer and deeper, Waverly felt Nicole run her tongue along Waverly’s bottom lip. Instead of granting her access she pulled away and smiled at the frowning redhead.

“I don’t think that’s as comforting as you meant it to be.” Nicole laughed and put her face in Waverly neck, but she caught the blush forming on the alpha’s cheeks. After a few more seconds Waverly turned serious. “Do you think I made the right decision? Giving her the ring?” Nicole pulled back and looked at Waverly with soft eyes.

“Yeah, I do.” Nicole brought one of her hands up to cup the brunette’s cheek. “I told you to give it to the pup when you thought it was the right time. I trust your judgement.” Waverly nodded.

“Do you think we have to worry about her? Being jealous of Nate?”

“I think she will be okay. Once she figures out what she wants to do.” Waverly nodded again and just soaked in the feeling of having Nicole’s arms around her. She remembered the night she had promised Nicole she would give the ring to their pup. That night she wasn’t sure if she would ever enjoy this feeling ever again. Now here they were fifteen years later. Waverly pushed her face into Nicole’s throat and inhaled her mate’s sweet vanilla scent. Nicole tightened her hug, probably understanding what Waverly was thinking. Nicole had always been good at knowing what was going through Waverly’s head, then after the mating bite their shared feelings had made it even easier. After a few minutes they finally pulled away.

“Well,” Nicole stated while turning to Helios. “I guess we have a horse to take care of.”


End file.
